


His Heart

by hanorganaas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Community: dailyfics, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this battle is Danny’s most difficult he had to face. There is no guns, no perps yet this was still a battle of life of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart

Steve sits and watches the court case with careful eyes. He is fixated on Danny, making sure he is okay, making sure he doesn’t stumble. He watched the other man fight many battles and he fought with all his heart and soul, even if it was difficult. But Steve stood by and helped him in any way he could.

But this battle is Danny’s most difficult he had to face. There is no guns, no perps yet this was still a battle of life of death. One wrong move and Danny would have to choose whether or he had to leave the home he had built here in Hawaii or Grace. He does not want it to happen. His heart would be vacant if Danny left his life and went thousands of miles away. But thinking that would be selfish…..Danny’s vacant heart from losing Grace would be more painful.

Danny reaches a point where the questioning becomes difficult. Steve cannot just sit there and let him stumble on his words. So he rises to his feet and begins to speak…..Danny’s heart depended on it


End file.
